Bad Romance
by gaaraluver45
Summary: Sakura's boyfriend cheated on her and Gaara is a lonely artist. He hated whores and she hated man-whores. Go figure, right? - Rated M for language and sexual themes.
1. All Or Nothing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>"Fuck, will you just <em>go away<em>? I don't care what your name is."

Gaara glared daggers at the young girl who was strapped to his side that night. She has short brown hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. The outfit she wore clung to her tightly, grasping her curves perfectly, but to him, she just looked like a whore. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't particularly pretty either. He just wished she would get the hint that he just wasn't fucking interested in her.

She felt her lips tremble, while small tears fell from her eyes. He shook his head and mentally slapped himself. "Seriously. I said fuck off." The red head exhaled a sigh of relief when he **finally** felt her let go of his arm and go somewhere else in the bar.

"You're mean!" Naruto complained, before giving him a small laugh. "But that's what makes you, _you._"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "I'm not interested in any girl in this god damn bar. They're all whores, strapping themselves to me like I'm fucking meat."

The blond sighed. "Dude, calm the hell down and have a drink. You really need to get laid."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh again when Gaara sent a glare his way. Quite frankly, his best friend didn't scare him, not at all. Sure, he was intimidating, but Gaara would _never _hurt him. At least, that's what the blond _hoped_.

"I've had my share of fun with girls over the years. Fucking a whore isn't on my agenda," Gaara rose the shot glass to his lips and took a long swig, just before putting it back down. "Besides, why are you trying to help me anyway? You're getting married next month." He pointed out, which made Naruto frown.

"I don't even know if I want to marry her, man. Samui is waaay too mature, calm, and silent. She is so... how do I put this nicely? - Fucking _boring_." The word escaped his mouth before he could control it, which made Gaara chuckle quietly

"Oh Kami forbid you marry someone who is right for you. She is _perfect_ for you. You're a complete dumbass, so her high intellect makes up for it."

Naruto growled. "Shut the fuck up you insomniac. At least I get laid almost every night."

"To which your dick is the size of your brain. Fucking _small_." Gaara tried his best to conceal a grin that was threatening to come across when the blond happened to glare at him.

"Fuck you, Sabaku." Naruto spat, just before setting a dollar bill onto the table to help pay for a tip.

"No thanks, I don't roll that way and even if I did, I'd rather fuck someone with class." Gaara smirked when Naruto almost choked on his drink, coughing and gagging as he set the glass back down.

"You're an asshole tonight." Naruto said, with a wicked grin. "I should really find you a fucking girlfriend. Someone hot, who likes artists." The blond thought for a moment, trying his best to think of the perfect girl for someone like Gaara. They have to be sexy, with a calm enough attitude to deal with _him._

Naruto felt a light bulb appear right above his head, as he had the perfect idea. "How about Ino? She's hot, and has a nice body, along with a temper. Kind of like yours." He nodded once he was done, which made Gaara roll his eyes once more.

"I fucking hate blonds. They're stupid." His eyes flickered over to Naruto for a moment, before he looked away. "Besides, I'd rather kill myself then date that bimbo. Isn't she fucking Deidara anyway?"

"Dude, Deidara is her twin brother." Naruto smiled when Gaara shivered.

"Oh yeah, she's with Sai. Kami, isn't she a fucking slut anyway?" Naruto rose an eyebrow at him. "I mean, she fucked Sakura's boyfriend twice last week." The blond dropped his glass and his eyes widened, while his mouth opened slightly.

"Does Sakura know?" The blond asked, being quite disappointed in her. Sakura and Ino _are_ best friends.

Gaara shrugged. "Fuck if I know. And like I'd give a damn."

Naruto grinned. "Oh whatever, you _know_ you had a crush on her in high school."

The red head felt his cheeks grow warm and he frowned, looking away from him. "I did **not**. Sasuke was being a douche and decided to spread that around the school. And it wasn't true. Sakura's just a big of an idiot as Ino, especially with pink hair. Who the fuck wants pink hair?"

"Obviously her." Naruto murmured against his glass, since the waitress brought him another beer. He sighed and set it down, looking to his friend remotely. "You need a relationship. We're twenty-five, and I'm getting married," He said, as he rolled his eyes. "And you're lonely."

As Naruto said it, Gaara looked down at his lap, knowing this was _true._ He's never been so alone in his life. Even though whores and tramps threw themselves his way, he was never interested. He's been an artist for three years, a famous one at that, who lived alone atop of Konoha Hill.

Temari and Kankuro, his sister and his brother, were still living in Sunagakure, never having a way to travel to Konoha. They wrote him ever so often, telling him how proud they were of him. Gaara didn't have the best childhood, but ever since he's known Naruto, his life was much, much better.

"I guess not." He managed to say finally, eying the blond from behind his drink. "I never really thought about it. It's for the best if I am alone, though."

Naruto patted his back slightly and smiled. "But you're not alone. You have me."

Gaara groaned and then smiled slightly. "Don't remind me." Naruto nudged him with his elbow and couldn't help but laugh at him. "Naruto, do you wonder what it would be like, if we had parents?" Naruto's look quickly saddened and he found himself averting Gaara's gaze.

"My parents died. So no, I don't really think about it much." He paused. "But if your mother didn't die and if your father wasn't such an asshole, I'm sure you would too." Gaara nodded at his answer, guessing it was good enough.

He shrugged. "You're my best friend, Gaara. We grew up with the same childhood. If we weren't so much alike, I don't know what I'd do. Because you understand me better than anyone. Especially Samui." The red head smirked, knowing _exactly_ what he meant.

"So let's have a toast then," Gaara said, raising his glass. "To best friends who don't give a fuck."

Naruto laughed and clicked his glass with Gaara's. "I'll drink to that." He drank some more of his beer, just before sighing. "I think I'm going to break off the engagement. I'm not happy anymore." Naruto rolled his eyes when he saw Gaara smile. It was small, but it was still there, none the less.

"Good luck with that." Gaara said, while throwing a few bills onto the table, and getting out of his seat. Naruto looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "I think I need to go for a walk. Thanks for tonight." He walked away, feeling the blond's blue eyes burning into his back as he disappeared from sight.

Gaara felt the cool, night air blow silently towards him, and he felt cooler already. The bar was just getting way too hot. Bodies grinding against each other hotly, smokers inhaling their poison, and drinkers getting fucked up all night.

Yeah, these nights were the fucking **best**.

He put his hands in his jean pockets, while looking down at the pavement below. His head throbbed from the loud ass music that was playing, and well, he just had to get out of there.

Naruto was trying to get him a girlfriend and he didn't really understand why, Gaara was perfectly fine alone. When his ex-girlfriend, Sari left him, he never wanted anyone else. He didn't know why he even dated that bitch in the first place. She only used him for money.

With that thought, he pushed any hopes for getting a girlfriend away. Never again will he go through that, ever. Women were fucking whores and sluts anyway. He didn't know where the world was getting to, it was fucking sick though. No one had the cure for it, either.

Gaara looked at his watch, seeing that it was quater past 12. He should be heading home soon, since tomorrow he was going to have to show up at the art museum bright and early. He regretted _ever _becoming an artist. It could get boring sometimes, especially when he had no one to share it with.

"Well screw you too then!" The red head snapped his head up suddenly and watched as a woman was thrown out into the streets, bags flying out the door behind her. She huffed and began picking them up one by one, glaring at Gaara as he stared.

He blinked when he realized it was Sakura. How _she_ could ever be thrown out of someone's house, he didn't know. In high school, she even broke Sasuke's teeth for cheating on her with Karin. And it was like a **holy fucking shit** moment.

"What?" She spat, before she realized who it was. "Oh, hey Gaara." Sakura nervously looked at her feet and then she smiled up at him. "How are you doing?" She asked, her voice quite low.

Gaara sneered. "Better than _you_, I take it. Finally find out Sasori was cheating?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh fuck you Sabaku."

Once she said this, Naruto's voice popped into his mind, and he smirked once he remembered what he said to him. Now _that _was fucking hilarious.

"So what are you doing now?" She looked at him, while gathering her bags that were thrown to the sidewalk. He crossed his arms and chuckled.

"I'm an artist. What are you doing?" As if he really cared.

Sakura suddenly smiled, putting her things onto the bus bench that happened to be next to her old apartment. "I'm a doctor-in-training under Tsunade." She boasted proudly, while sitting down. She was apparently waiting for the bus to take her... where was she going again?

"Where are you going to go?" Gaara asked.

She sighed. "I'm going to stay with Hinata for a couple of days." _Hinata_. Now that was a name he hasn't heard in such a long time. Maybe Naruto should try to get with **her.**

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Until you get your own place, I presume."

Sakura nodded. "Yep, I just don't want to become a nuisance."

He snickered, which made her glare at him again. "That's not hard for you to accomplish." She scoffed and sighed softly, relaxing as the air apparently calmed her nerves a bit. Gaara couldn't help but agree that it was chilling, but also comforting that night.

"Do you know of any places that are cheap rent, but also cozy?" She asked him.

Gaara looked up at the sky, as if thinking for a moment. "I could check up with my realtor and see what's cheap, but-" He mimicked her words. "Also cozy."

She blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting him to agree so quickly. Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Gaara. That's probably the best news I've had all day."

He rose an eyebrow. "Do I need to start from the beginning of my day to the end of it, to where your standing here watching me with disbelief?" She snorted. "First off, I walk in on Ino holding a pregnancy test, to which Sai was watching her in anger. Well at least I think it was anger."

She wrapped her jacket more firmly around herself, before continuing. "Sai turned to me, smiling hesitantly, saying, "I hope you know hag, it's Sasori's child she is carrying." Oh man, talk about a great thing to know! I can't believe that bitch fucked my boyfriend!"

Sakura glared hard at nothing in particular, which made Gaara sigh. He didn't go for a walk to hear someone complain to him about their sucky life.

"I come home, confront Sasori about it, and then he fucking kicked me out." She rolled her eyes. "_Men._ I swear, I'd rather just fuck myself with a vibrator then get another idiot." Gaara, obviously disgusted, shook his head at her rather vivid description.

"So here we are. I'm stating my problems to someone who doesn't give a flying fuck anyway." At least she knew _that _was correct.

Gaara let out a sigh of relief when he heard the bus coming their way. "I guess this is your ride." He said, pointing out the obvious, which made her giggle softly.

"Yeah, I guess so." She paused. "I should go check out your artwork sometime." Sakura smiled, when she realized he was taken aback by her statement. "See you." She grabbed all of her stuff and boarded the bus, waving goodbye once it took off.

The red head waved back at her, still watching as the bus turned the corner, leaving his line of vision. Gaara mentally noted on how much she's changed over the years and he chuckled silently. He was definitely going to have to tell Naruto about this.

He looked at his watch and his eyes widened slightly. But _that _would have to wait until tomorrow. He needed to get home and go to sleep, or at least try, as he always failed miserably in attempt. Gaara sighed, as he began walking once more, ignoring the softness of rain hitting him on top of the head.

"I really fucking hate being an artist..." He mumbled, as he grew soaking wet from the rain.


	2. Breakaway

Sakura sighed sadly, as she watched couple after couple go into the movie theater.

Hinata, Tenten, and Samui all wanted to cheer her up by going to see "Horrible Bosses" together. But, surprisingly none of them had shown up yet, and she was the only one standing outside.

She remembered when her and Sasori went to movies, they would cuddle up together, hold hands, then maybe kiss a few times. Sakura really missed having Sasori around, but decided it was for the best. Last she heard was that Ino had moved in with him, since he wanted to actually have the baby.

"Ma'am, are you going inside?" She heard the cashier ask.

Sakura shook her head no and walked away from the theater, wondering exactly why her friends showed her up. _Did something else happen? Was something wrong? _Thousands of excuses popped into her mind and she struggled with every reason.

Maybe they just didn't want to hang out with her. It's been only a week since her and Sasori's potential break up, but she was still depressed. Hinata had to scoot her out of the house and clean up her bedroom, since tons of tissues and empty ice cream tubes laid about.

With a roll of her eyes, she went inside a club that was pounding with music, and decided this was a way to relieve herself of stress. Tons of bodies were on the dancefloor, no one really caring who they were dancing against. She saw smoke in the air and booze all around, apparently this club showed no bounds.

She sat on a bar stool and ordered a glass of vodka, wanting to completely drown in her sorrow.

"If you keep that up, you'll kill yourself before you're even thirty." A voice said to her left. Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye, seeing that it was Gaara again. Was he following her around or something?

Sakura snorted. "You probably drink more than I do." She said, downing her vodka, emptying the glass in a matter of seconds. He was right, she'll probably kill herself.

He rolled his eyes. "That's the last time I show concern for you." Gaara turned in his stool, leaning against the bar, and looking out at all the dancers. Some of them were drunk out of their mind and he wondered how they were even dancing that well.

"Why would you, Gaara? You've never shown interest in me."

Gaara chuckled. "I guess not. I'm just bored. You don't have girls all over _you_ tonight."

"I'm not gay," She said, with a roll of her eyes. "And besides, I don't see how girls could even find you attractive."

He put a hand on his heart, acting as if that hurt his feelings. "Ouch, that was mean."

"Get over it." She said bitterly.

With a frown, he narrowed his eyes on her. "You're being a bitch," He said, cooly. "I like that. You must be learning stuff from me."

Sakura glared and ordered another glass of vodka, downing that as well. Gaara rose an eyebrow and sighed; she was obviously going to drink herself to death. "Fuck, stop it." He grabbed the third glass she ordered and gave it back to the bartender.

"I paid for that, you ass!"

He caught her wrist when she lashed out on him, and he threw her backwards. Sakura landed on the ground with a loud _thud_. "You might want to know who you're challenging here, dumbass." Gaara bent down on one knee to be eye-level with her and smirked.

She suddenly broke down; which made his eyes widen in surprise. "What the fuck?" He asked, astonished. Sakura had wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheek, but more just kept coming. Gaara looked around awkwardly and pulled her up, dragging her out of the bar.

_The cool, night air should calm her down a bit. _He thought, hopefully.

Sakura continued crying, her wailing getting louder and louder. Gaara looked around as people stared at them as they passed by, thinking he was the cause of her crying.

The red head pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. There was so much a guy can take, but this was a little much. He suddenly hated his cousin with everything he had, for causing her so much pain. Gaara didn't really care about her, no, but this... is fucking _ridiculous_.

Suddenly he looked over to her and his eyes widened, for he didn't see Sakura anymore, he saw a younger version of himself. The six-year old was constantly rubbing away at his eyes, mumbling something about "Why am I so alone?", which made him cringe.

And Gaara did the only thing he could do, he hugged her. No one hugged him while he was crying and he thought this was the best way to comfort her.

She stopped crying, and pulled away, looking up at him. "What?" He asked, staring into her emerald eyes.

Sakura giggled and hiccuped a little bit. "Thanks for that." She rubbed away at her eyes and then she sighed solemenly. "I guess I got carried away. No one showed up for the movie, Sasori and Ino moved in together, I'm just - I'm just-"

"Just a little alone?" Gaara asked quietly.

Not being able to find her voice, she nodded and he could only stare. There was something about her eyes that looked... distant. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she looked exactly how he did when he was younger. Except at thirteen years old, when he wanted to kill everyone, but-.

"Gaara? Will you... walk me to Hinata's place?"

He blinked; as if he was knocked out and this was a dream. "Sure." Gaara began walking alongside her, taking glances at her every now and then. She was sad and lonely, that much he can tell. He could remember her in elementary school, always being picked on for her large forehead.

Thinking back on it, her forehead isn't really all that big. Maybe she's just a genius, those other girls were probably strippers or something now...

Gaara bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing out loud at the thought. Those girls couldn't seriously be what he thought they were, they weren't attractive enough.

"What was that back there?" He shook his head and looked down at her in confusion. "I mean, the hug, I appreciate it- but you're not technically the nicest guy around."

She giggled when his eyes hardened slightly. "You reminded me of when I was young. Sad and confused, meanwhile lonely puts the icing on the cake..." He looked down at his feet, sadness easily read in his eyes. Sakura suddenly regretted asking him that question.

A comfortable silence overtook them. Neither one of them spoke; but they glanced at one another a few times while they walked.

"This is it. Oh by the way, did you ever find me a place?"

Gaara shook his head no, which made her sigh. "I'll start looking tomorrow..." He said, which made her smile brightly.

"I'll be going then, thanks for helping me, Gaara." She headed up the stairs and walked into Hinata's apartment, waving goodbye to him one last time.

_Thanks for helping me, Gaara._ Rang in his head as he walked away, staring intently at the ground. He wasn't surprised he saw her at that club. Naruto would never let him hear the end of it if he ever found out that he hugged her. He doesn't even know why he did it.

Maybe he was longing for something. Wishing that someone was there for him, too.

His cell phone ringing made him jump slightly. He didn't particularly expect any to call him at this late hour. He brought it out of his pocket and clicked the answer button. "What?"

"_Hey little bro!"_ Kankuro yelled, which made Gaara pull the phone away from his ear.

He gritted his teeth. "If you don't stop yelling, I'll cut your dick off."

"_Yeesh, what crawled up your butt?"_ When Gaara growled in annoyance, Kankuro laughed. He loved his little brother with everything he had, especially when he was being an asshole.

"Is there a point to this call, Kankuro?"

"_Temari and I are coming to visit! " _He sounded excited, but Gaara couldn't really tell.

"Okay, see you when I see you." Gaara ended the call before his brother could say another word. He sighed out of frustration.

_Fucking hell._

And with that, he continued to walk home.


	3. Cold

Gaara didn't know which was worse, his family coming in to visit, or getting a call from his ex-girlfriend. He was kind of in the middle, although hearing from Sari was much more horrible.

And then there's Sakura, her pain bringing back memories that he didn't want. He sighed irritably, holding onto his aching head, feeling a migraine coming on. Bad thing is, he hasn't had those since he was a teenager, so he fears something bad will happen.

Yep, his life was starting to turn tables once again. And it's not like he can snap his fingers and make it better.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck me."

"That's kind of gross, little brother." Gaara jumped to the sound of Kankuro's voice and looked at him with a glare. Kankuro snickered, before walking closer and sitting down beside him. "I see you're troubled. What's going on?"

Gaara sighed. "Just thinking of the past." He paused for a moment. "And family and Sari."

Kankuro's eyes widened a bit. "Sari? I thought you were over her."

"I am. She called me yesterday after we got off the phone. She said she wanted to see me."

"Well don't. You're better than that whore."

The red head couldn't help but chuckle slightly. His brother was an idiot, but he was quite the advice giver and he cared about him more than he would like to admit. "So how did you find me? And where is Temari?" He asked, looking behind him to see if she was standing there.

Kankuro leaned back onto his hands and looked up at the sky. "I called a few numbers. They said you'd be up here. And Temari wanted some sleep, so she took one of the guest bedrooms."

Gaara nodded and looked up with him, wondering what it would be like if he wasn't in Konoha. What if he lived in Suna with his family? Would he be happier there? His guess was, probably not. That's where all the problems were. Back in Suna, with his father...

"Look, Gaara. Forget the past. Dad's in jail. You're loved. By everyone, including your family. Sari is a two-timing whore, you'll find a girl one day. Maybe it'll be tomorrow, maybe not. You never know."

His eyes widened slightly at his older brother's words and watched him get up from his spot on the roof. "I'll be going now, need some sleep. It was a long drive and a long flight."

Gaara waved goodbye to Kankuro and watched him leave. He turned back around and looked up at the moon once more, wondering if his words were true. Would he find a woman someday? Would they love him like they should? Instead of wasting away his money?

He wished he could understand. He never even loved Sari like he should have. She was just a fuck buddy, a toy, a whore. She was _nothing_.

Gaara's thoughts traveled back to a certain pink haired girl. He wondered what she was doing right now. He ended up calling his realtor that morning, finding the perfect place for her. But, he didn't exactly know if she was busy or not.

He sighed out of frustration. "Fuck it, I'll call her anyway. It's only," Gaara looked at his watch. "Holy shit. Four in the morning."

Gaara decided it would be best(for his health), if he didn't call her until later.

"So how are you?" The red head looked to his left and saw Sai's head peeking over the roof.

He blinked. "How the fuck did you get up here?" 

Sai smiled. "It was quite easy. All you had to do-"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. How do you know where I live?"

"I simply followed the yellow brick road."

His sarcasm made Gaara frown. "Ugh, what do you_ want_?"

Sai climbed up onto his roof and smiled again, making Gaara shiver slightly. This guy gave him the _creeps._ He didn't know exactly why, but he would never admit it. "I wanted to come and see a fellow artist." He placed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the moon as well. "And to let you know something."

"What, what, what is it?" Gaara asked, his patience running thin.

"Sakura may not look like much, but she's strong and independent. I suggest you not play with her heart."

Gaara narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I don't even like her like that."

Sai smiled. "Whatever you say."

"So you seem fine with Ino moving in with Sasori."

"Yes."

Gaara blinked. "Why?"

"If she is happy, then it's best if she's stay with him. I must take my leave now." Sai waved goodbye and jumped down from the roof, making the red head look to see if he was okay. He didn't understand why everyone was coming to bother him tonight, but he didn't really want to think about it.

Gaara got up and took one last look at the moon, before heading inside. His insomnia was getting worse, but he gets sleep every now and then. So he decided to actually try this time.

Hours later, he called up Sakura and told her to meet him at an apartment about two blocks from his house. He met her inside, and automatically she was squealing in delight.

Sakura giggled. "It's perfect, Gaara!"

Gaara blinked repeatedly, while trying to cover up his ears. She was really starting to get on his nerves. If it wasn't for Naruto, he wouldn't even do this for her. The blond would never let him see the light of the day if he didn't help her.

He couldn't help but think it was lie, but he wouldn't admit to that either.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!"

The red head rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly at the girl's excitement. She was pacing around the apartment, looking around and admiring things. Truth be told, this was his apartment, an escape when he needed it. He just thought it would be better for her.

"So how much is it?"

Gaara sighed. "I actually own this place. I usually come here when I need a sanctuary. I decided you could have it, but pay me rent. It'll be about $200 a month."

Sakura smiled brightly. "I can do that! And since I don't have to buy furniture, it'll be better for when I need groceries." She clapped her hands. "I appreciate this!"

He shook his head at her. "Well, it's already six o'clock, I must be going. Temari and Kankuro want to have dinner with me in thirty minutes."

"Wait a second-" She walked up to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Thank you." Sakura let her lips linger for a second, before she pulled back and walked up the stairs.

Gaara held onto his cheek in amazement, shaking his head out of his bewilderment. He should have followed after her and demanded a reason for her kissing him, but he decided against it. The only thing he could do was leave and meet up with his family.

Sakura held onto her heart, surprised with what she had done. She didn't even know why she did it, she just wanted to give him _something_. She knew she wouldn't do that ever again, but it sure was fun to see that look on his face.

She giggled and unpacked the clothes she brought. She was going to stay overnight to see how if it was what she really wanted. Gaara already said that was all right, as long as she didn't destroy the place. Hinata was sad to see her go, but it was probably for the best.

The pinkette jumped onto the bed and breathed in, smiling with satisfaction of how comfy it was. But what was amazing, is that it smelled just like Gaara. Sakura automatically blushed. She was going to be sleeping in the bed Gaara used.

And before she could control it, she was drifting into a peaceful slumber.


	4. Dearly Beloved

This chapter is kind of short, but I can't help it. I have a new idea in mind and it's killing me! ;D

* * *

><p>Sakura smiled in triumph as the smell of spaghetti filled the air of her new home. Gaara surprisingly had a lot of food here, he must really <em>need <em>a break every now and again. She realized that the dark rings around his eyes somewhat disappeared and she was glad he was getting more sleep.

She put some noodles onto her plate and glomped it with sauce, her mouth watering as the smell got stronger. She remembered her mother making this recipe and it warmed her heart that she finally got it right. Her mother would be proud.

A loud knock on her door made her groan inwardly. Whoever it was, sounded very angry. She just hoped it wasn't Sasori or Ino on the other side.

The pinkette put her plate on the table and walked over to the door, opening it to see a woman she's never seen before, standing there. She had long brown hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. She didn't look friendly, or clean, for that matter.

"Oh, so Gaara has a new bitch. I should've known." Sakura's eyebrow twitched in irritation. How dare she come into her apartment, calling her a bitch! She didn't even _know_ her!

The woman shoved Sakura out of her way and went inside, making the pinkette bite her lip. Sakura had a temper, just like her sensei in the medical field, and she did _not_want to get thrown in jail.

She shut the door and turned to see the girl walking around. "Gaara? I know you're there!"

"No he's not. He doesn't live here," Sakura crossed her arms. "I do. Now can you please get out before I call the cops?"

"I'm Sari, Gaara's girlfriend and I am very upset with him!" Her eyes widened in surprise. Gaara never said anything about having a girlfriend. She felt her heart sink into the bottom of her stomach, and she didn't have the slightest clue as to why it did.

Sari smirked. "Oh, so you have feelings for him? Too bad, bitch. He's _mine_."

Sakura's cheeks turned pink. "I do not have any type of feelings for that man! If you want him, have him! But you will _not_ charge into my home acting like a dumbass!"

She rose an eyebrow at the girl's temper. "Ah so, do you sleep where we slept? We had sex in that bed you know. Does he caress your cheek and lie to you?" Sari walked closer to her and smiled deviously. "He doesn't love you."

The rosette's cheeks flamed with anger. _How dare she! H-how-_ Sakura gritted her teeth, unable to hold back any longer, and punched the girl in the gut. Sari toppled over and groaned in pain. "I told you to get out of here. And if you don't, I will-"

"Sari?" His voice made her pale, her eyes widening a bit. She just hit his girlfriend! He will _never_ forgive her! Sakura turned and saw Gaara standing behind her with no expression, no emotion.

Sari walked over to him, still holding her stomach, and gripped his shirt tightly. "I just came over to see if you were here, wanting some dinner... This jealous bitch hit me! She thought I was gonna get in her way!"

Sakura bit her bottom lip, as if trying not to cry out. She was _lying_! She came into the apartment accusing her of being his bitch and then told her all sorts of nonsense. Sakura never felt such the urge to cry. She thought her life was getting better, but she guessed not.

Gaara pushed her off him. "Sari, I don't _love_ you. You had no business coming here. Sakura is renting this place from me, nothing more, nothing less." Sakura couldn't help but feel dissapointed. She didn't exactly know why she was. Did she want there to be more?

Sari glared. "You do love me! You always will! You'll never let me go-" _Whack_. She held her cheek in shock, surprised to see that Gaara had slapped her.

"You need to leave. We've been through for months. We'll never be together again." Sari felt tears come to her eyes. She walked to the door, looked back one more time, and walked out, closing it behind her. Sakura exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath.

"What are you even doing here, Gaara?"

The red head looked at her. Sakura noticed the hardened look in his eyes; they seemed so cold; so distant. He sighed. "I came over to see how you were doing. It's been a week since you've moved in."

Sakura nodded and rubbed her arm awkwardly. She hoped he wasn't here when she said she didn't have feelings for him, that would just make him hate her even more than he already does.

Gaara sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough." Was his reply and she blushed out of embarrassment. She _really_ hoped he didn't hear what she said. But why did she care? Did she have feelings for the red head?

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like..." He drifted off into thought, as if trying to think on what he was going to say. Gaara looked cute like that, but Sakura would never let him know. "Like you're in love with me or something."

Her eyes widened slightly but she didn't respond. How _could _she respond to that? She didn't realize she was staring at him in any way, and definitely not _that _way. Sakura bit her lip nervously as he stepped closer, his eyes darkened with emotion.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

She blushed and looked away from him. He closed the space in between them and caressed her cheek. Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for something, _anything _to happen.

And then he kissed her.


	5. Echo

**miikodesu- I love your ideas! and Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it. And no, Sakura doesn't seem like a whore. A whore is someone who sleeps around, she's just confused and trying to move on. I know it seems a little early for them to kiss but it's the climax. Ha ha.**

**Thank you everyone else for such lovely reviews! You're the only reasons I write these.:)**

* * *

><p>Gaara ran a hand through his blood red hair, glaring down at the bar. He sighed and took a long swig of his beer, while a million thoughts ran through his mind. He didn't understand why he kissed her. Seeing Sari for the first time in a while made his blood boil, something set off inside of him.<p>

Emotions were raging throughout his system and he acted on instinct. He doesn't even know if he has feelings for her. Maybe she was an escape from his past.

He gritted his teeth. If Sari didn't go over there, he wouldn't have kissed her. His head wouldn't have been cloudy. Gaara drank some more of the beer, emptying the glass, and set it on the counter. Sakura probably didn't like him anyway. She just got out of a relationship where the guy was a total douchebag.

"Gaara, you look a little upset." The red head looked to his right and saw Naruto standing there, his arm draped over Hinata's shoulder. He rose an eyebrow, since he didn't know if the blond actually left Samui or not. Naruto looked a little nervous though.

Gaara chuckled. "I fucking kissed Sakura," He closed his eyes. "Seeing Sari set me off. I don't even love her anymore. Never did in the first place." Gaara mumbled the last part and looked away from them.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Oh shit, dude. Do you like her?"

"No, I did in high school, but not anymore."

"Then maybe that's why you kissed her."

The red head furrowed his brows in confusion. Seeing Sari was bad, but his stupid crush on her in high school also helped? "What the fuck? How does that work?"

Naruto sighed. "Your old feelings reacted when you saw Sari, and you kissed Sakura without thinking." Gaara only chuckled in return. Maybe his blond friend was actually smarter than everyone made him out to be. Which was surprising, to say the least.

Gaara laid a couple bills on the counter to pay for his beer and looked at Naruto. "Thanks for the help, I guess..." He rubbed his head awkwardly. He was never good with the whole polite thing. "I need to tell Sakura I'm sorry. I don't want to lose her friendship at least."

The blond nodded and watched him walk away, then he looked at Hinata. "I bet you 20 bucks he's going to get laid." Hinata smirked. "You're on!"

* * *

><p>Sakura hugged her pillow closer to her chest, sniffling. She didn't know why he kissed her, but he did. Gaara didn't realize how she felt! He was just as heartless as Sasori! How could he do this to her?<p>

The pinkette snuggled closer and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye. She hoped she never saw him again. Or at least, that's what she thought. Did she even like him anyway? They have gotten closer over the past few weeks. Hanging out like best friends...

And she always fell for someone. That's just how her heart worked and she _hated_ it.

The door opening and closing snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked toward the bedroom door and her eyes widened. Gaara stood before her, his eyes shining. He was different somehow, she just couldn't put her finger on it though.

"Go away." She managed to croak, turning away from him. Her cheeks flamed in embarrassment, for she remembered she was just in a t-shirt and panties. She hoped he didn't mind or pay attention to it, for that matter.

Gaara sat on the bed next to her. "I wanted to talk to you."

Sakura looked at him. "About what?"

"About... yesterday."

She scoffed. "Nothing to talk about."

"Sakura-"

The pinkette turned towards him. "I said nothing to talk about."

Gaara growled in irritation. _Curse this woman!_ He thought, while trying to keep his temper down. She was not listening to him and he really needed to apologize. "I wanted to say sorry for kissing you. It was wrong of me. I'm just having problems right now."

Her eyes widened slightly and she sat up, now fully looking at him. "I can't believe _you_ apologized." She smiled softly at him when he glared. "I mean, what's going on?" She rose an eyebrow at him whenever he just about bit his bottom lip off.

"I can't tell you." She glared back at him. "I really can't. My past is personal."

"We're friends, Gaara. Trust me." Gaara looked at her and he noticed her eyes, those same pair of emerald eyes that had him hooked from the start.

He sighed. "Fine."

And then he went on about his life. He told her about his father, a man who beat on his kids and drugged them, but Gaara got the worst of it. Gaara told her about his uncle, a man who wanted to kill him, but instead scarred the Kanji for love in his forehead. He was now dead, with a bullet in between his eyes.

Gaara then told her about how no one in Suna wanted to play with him because father made them think he was a monster. He was alone, for the most part.

She never judged him, she never looked at him as if he were crazy. In fact, she seemed concerned. For him and for Temari, along with Kankuro. Sakura ran a hand through his hair as he told her about Sari, a whore who's had it out for him from day one.

Then he was done, and she just stared at him with sadness in her eyes. She never knew how much pain he was in, and now she does. Sakura smiled. "I"m glad you told me, Gaara. If you would like, you never have to be alone again. I can become your roommate."

He stared at her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I already give you rent. And now this place can become your own again."

Gaara felt his lips twitch. He didn't know why but he actually felt the urge to smile at her. "Sakura, why would you do that for me?"

She smiled again and rubbed his Kanji symbol. "Because I'm your friend. And we'll kill our loneliness, together."

This time Gaara actually felt his lips turn up into a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me! I know this is like short again! I'm running low on how to write this. DX I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I sure did! Please review.:)))<strong>


	6. Falls Apart

_"You moved in with him?"_

Sakura sighed irritably and hung up the phone, while putting another box of memorable items under her bed. This was the third damn time Naruto had called her, stating the obvious fact that she had moved in with Gaara. Sharing his opinion of how this was a bad idea.

She didn't care if Sasori would barge into Gaara's door right now and demand her move out. He didn't control her anymore and he never will again. She was an independent woman now, trying to move on with her life, and have friends at the same time.

Gaara was downright _lonely_. She figured this out whenever he told her about his past. And a horrible one at that. Who could beat and drug their own children? Sakura could _never _hurt a kid.

Her eyes drifted to the floor as she remembered that she didn't even have any children. If she kept going at this rate, she never will. **Maybe Gaara could be a good playmate!** Inner Sakura chimed, while wiggling her eyebrows.

_Oh shut up, you! I thought I got rid of you for good._ Her inner smiled playfully and said nothing in return, making Sakura sigh out of relief. Whenever she got to talking she just _wouldn't _shut up.

"Sakura, are you done packing?" Temari asked from the other room, smiling at the pinkette once she walked in. "It seems you're at home now." The sandy blond said, while looking around the room with amazement. Pink was _everywhere_.

"Yes, I'm quite glad I agreed to this." She said, excitedly.

Temari shook her head. "Kankuro and I wanted to thank you for doing this. We're heading back to Suna tomorrow and I fear he just won't last long alone." Sakura nodded in agreement. "So what do you want to do? I figured we mine as well take the guys out shopping."

The pinkette giggled. "Gaara would hate us for that."

"Which is exactly _why _we should. It would be fun." Sakura smiled. How could she ever turn this offer down? Maybe Gaara would hold her bags for her. She bit her lip, trying not to laugh at the image that popped into her mind.

"Sure, sounds great."

"Hey, Gaara, Kankuro! We're going shopping!" Temari shouted down the stairs. Her and Sakura giggled whenever they heards groans.

Temari smiled, dragging the pinkette out the front door. Gaara and Kankuro were following unhappily behind them, frowns on their faces. Gaara growled out of irritation. "Why the hell are we going shopping? Don't you girls have enough clothes?" Kankuro snorted in agreement.

"Oh shut up Gaara! We're going shopping to bond with your new roommate." Sakura blushed furiously and got in the car, along with the three siblings. Temari was driving, so the boys were pretty nervous.

Kankuro sighed. "What are we even looking for?"

"Just stuff." Sakura said, with a low giggle.

Gaara and Kankuro glanced at each other, eyebrows raised. The mall was a torment for all of the male species. Especially these two.

They were at the mall in a matter of minutes, which made Sakura look at Gaara. "Why do you live so close to the mall?"

He shrugged, which made Sakura turn back and look toward Temari who was now getting out of the car. The last time Gaara was here was when Sari lived with him. He didn't want to return to this mall. But he wouldn't let his siblings know, or Sakura.

Sari always wanted to go shopping. Every day, every night. And when he had working in the morning, he usually wanted to relax at home. She would yell at him that he didn't pay enough attention to her. Gaara could've killed that woman on the spot.

That's how she was always after his money. It was always, "Can I have some money?", "I found some really nice shoes at the mall today!" What's worse is she usually lied about it. His resources told him that Sari would run off with the money and sleep with other guys.

Gaara didn't want to believe it was true, for many reasons. He was lonely and he thought he loved her. He guessed he don't really know what love really is.

Sakura brushed his hand, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her and she smiled at him, not realizing what she had done. She held up a necklace, obviously thinking it was nice, just expensive. Gaara thought it would look nice on her.

When Temari and she walked away, he bought the necklace in secret. The store clerk smiled at him. "I hope your girlfriend likes it." For the first time in a long time, he didn't feel like correcting someone on his relationship. Instead he nodded and walked out, looking around for his sister and Sakura.

"Bro, they went to Victoria's Secret. I don't think you wanna go there."

Gaara sat down on a bench, with Kankuro sitting beside him. "I don't think I want to go back."

"Why not?"

Kankuro chuckled and looked at him. "Because it feels better here. It feels like... _home_ again."

The red head blinked. "My home will always be your home."

And that was the end of the conversation, until Temari and Sakura returned. Gaara handed her the necklace, which made her squeal. He shook his head at her.

"You didn't have to do that."

Gaara put the necklace on her and smiled inwardly, knowing it was definitely the right choice. "I wanted to thank you. And you seemed to like this necklace." 

Sakura giggled and hugged him gingerly. His eyes widened slightly at the contact, but he hugged her back. Temari and Kankuro watched in amazement. Their little brother never hugged anyone, especially his family. What made her so different...

"I have to buy you something!" She exclaimed, suddenly running away from the siblings. They all just stared after her, with blank expressions. Watching as she ran from store to store, desperately trying to find Gaara something. This warmed his heart, but he won't ever admit to that.

"Gaara, I want you to promise me something."

He looked at his sister and showed her he was listening, so she continued. "I want you to promise that you won't break her heart."

His eyes narrowed on her slightly. "I don't like her like that."

Temari rolled her eyes and watched as he mumbled, _I promise_.


	7. Give Me Everything

**Warning: Chapter is short. Next chapter will hopefully be longer, sorry for inconvenience.**

* * *

><p>Temari and Kankuro left yesterday, which made Gaara very depressed. Sakura noticed this, but she never said anything. He must love his siblings very much. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. He <em>was <em>a good guy, no matter how many times he would deny it.

He listened to her cry yesterday, gave her a shoulder to lean on. Sakura told him that she couldn't help but wonder how Ino and Sasori were doing. That was her best friend and ex-boyfriend, they both hurt her. Gaara only listened, never judged.

And when she was done, he looked her in the eye and called her beautiful. She would find someone someday, a better man, a better boyfriend. If she ever needed him, he would be there for her and she told him to the same, hugging him tightly.

Gaara didn't return the hug, but it still felt nice. What he said was out of character and it gave her confidence. She didn't understand why she cared what he thought, but it was out of her hands. And now here she is, staring up at the stars with a determined look on her face.

She wanted to help him. He _never_ sleeped. He was sad. And he... looked so... she couldn't put her finger on it. Sakura guessed it was something about Sari, but that was just a hunch. He told her they dated for over ten months, before she lost her mind. She _hit_ Gaara.

Naruto came over when she told him that Gaara was depressed and livened the place up. He left Samui for Hinata, which wasn't technically a surprise, but Samui was _not_ happy about it.

She laughed softly, and began kicking her feet. It's funny, she never thought she would be here, living with the coldest man on earth. Or maybe that's what he wanted you to think. She was warming up to him though, she could see that much.

Her hand touched the necklace, with Sakura's brain registering it first. The necklace was a pink cherry blossom, the meaning of her name, and she cherished it dearly. Gaara was sweet on the inside, someone just needed to bring it out. Change him for the better.

"Why are you still up?" Sakura saw him emerge beside her and she giggled. He was in pajamas, something she never thought she would see him in. He obviously noticed she was laughing at his clothes and he glared at her slightly. "What?"

She smiled. "I'm just thinking. Why are _you_up?"

"I can't sleep, Sakura." He sat down beside her and stared up at the moon as well, his expression unchanging. When she got a better look at him, she noticed he was _very_handsome. Messy red hair, light green eyes, and pale skin. He was matched perfectly, even more than she was.

He caught her staring. "Why are you staring at me?"

Sakura jumped and scolded herself for getting caught. "I- I just thought I saw a bug on you." She shook her head at such a lame excuse and blushed when his eyes narrowed on her.

"You need your sleep." He said, softly.

She doesn't remember the last time she's ever heard him speak so lowly. "I'm not the only one." Sakura got up, and watched him stand up along with her. He was two inches taller than her, so he usually looked down at her.

"Can you, lay with me until I sleep?"

He was taken aback by her question. "No."

"Please?" Gaara sighed and nodded, watching her as she jumped onto her bed. He chuckled slightly and went to lay beside her, watching as her eyes closed slowly. She was asleep in a matter of minutes. The red head sure wished he could fall asleep like that.

Gaara ran a hand down the side of her face and gave a small smile, loving the feeling of her skin against his fingers. He shook his head and snapped back. "You are making me feel things, even I don't understand." Before he knew it, his eyes began drifting close and he fell asleep next to her.

When she woke up, an arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and she blushed. Gaara must have fallen asleep with her without realizing it. She tugged at his hand and noticed it wouldn't move. The red head had a _tight _grip.

She felt him stir behind her and wake up, groaning a bit in the process. He was probably not used to waking up that much, since he normally wouldn't sleep. Sakura closed her eyes again, trying her best to fake she was still asleep.

Gaara's eyes widened and he jumped back, trying his best to not wake her up. He felt a sigh of relief when she didn't move and he blinked. She looked beautiful with sun shining on her like that. Her pale skin radiated brilliantly.

Sakura felt his hot breath near her ear and she felt herself reddening. What was he...?

"I wish I knew what this was." He said, and with that, he walked out of the room. Sakura sat up and ran a hand through her hair, staring at her lap in shock. What did he mean by that? There could be so many possibilities of what he was talking about.

The pinkette bit her lip, wishing she had someone to talk to, to _ask _questions. She could try Temari, but she didn't want her to think that she had a crush on Gaara... did she?

Sakura sighed, getting out of the bed to take a shower. That would probably calm her nerves and make her think a bit. Maybe she was overthinking, and he didn't mean anything at all.

Now she wished she knew what _this_ was, too.


	8. Hope

**Warning: LEMON! This is the end of Bad Romance, but don't hate me. I want to write something different, so if you want to: be sure to check out the new story I plan on writing! Enjoy.:)**

* * *

><p>Sakura returned home from work ten minutes ago, her feet aching. She groaned when she sat down on the couch, kicking her feet up. She's been working for twelve hours straight. Gaara was probably at work, too. The art museum dragged him away from his day off.<p>

She and him have been getting closer and closer these past few months and Sakura was embarrassed to admit one thing. She had developed a _huge_ crush on the red head.

At night, he would hold her until she fell asleep and would then fall asleep himself. The dark rings around his eyes were fading, but they would never truly be gone. She didn't understand how she helped him sleep, but he told her that she made him feel at ease.

Gaara made her feel like there was something to live for. Sakura didn't know that Sasori dumping her would throw her into the arms of his cousin. And she certainly couldn't believe that person was Gaara. She could tell she was bringing the happier side out of him and it made her heart jump.

He was _perfect_. But Sakura knew he didn't like her like that.

It's been months since her break-up now, and it's been only four since she's been living with Gaara. They've become closer, that much she could tell. Sakura didn't know if she was falling for him or if she just felt sorry for him.

Sakura blushed. How good was he in bed? Her mind began to wonder. She thought of his hands roaming over her chest, her stomach, and then she felt ashamed for even thinking that way. But what she didn't realize, was that Gaara was fighting self control.

Gaara stepped through the door and sighed, his heart aching with such a longing that _he_ still didn't understand. She was so beautiful to him, with that perfect smile, those beautiful eyes... Hell, he's surprised he hasn't raped her yet.

He saw her on the couch, eyes closed and head thrown back._ She must be sleeping. _Gaara thought, trying to tip-toe by. "Gaara," He froze dead in his tracks. Did she just whisper his name in her sleep?

The red head walked closer to her and leaned in, to hear her breathing heavily. She stirred a bit in her sleep and he couldn't help but feel his cheeks flame a little. She was apparently dreaming about him and it must have been a very good dream.

Gaara smirked a bit and straddled her hips, startling her awake. She was blushing, that much he could tell and he couldn't help but think she was the sexiest woman he's ever seen. Sakura's caring and nice, and cared for him, this was a chance he's been wanting for the longest time.

"Sakura..." He brushed his lips with hers, watching as she stared him in shock. She couldn't process what was happening, but this was all _very real_. "Do you want this, too?" Unable to find her voice, she nodded. Gaara picked her up bridal style, went into his room and placed her on the bed, getting on top of her. His lips brushed against her cheek and she bit her lip in anticipation, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her lips, innocently at first, then it became more passionate.

He let his lips linger above hers, staring into her soft emerald eyes. She felt their breath entangle together and she blushed even harder. "You're mine." He whispered in her ear, before kissing her neck.

"I-I am?" Gaara nodded and began removing her clothes, _painfully_slow. Once he was done, his mouth was instantly on her nipples, sucking and nibbling, and even biting. He removed his mouth and kissed her lips, letting his tongue battle with her own. Then he brushed his thumbs over her nipples and she moaned again. Gaara loved hearing that sound already.

Sakura moaned and threaded her fingers through his hair, earning a low growl against her breasts. She giggled suddenly and he stopped his movements, looking up into her eyes. "Sakura, you're... everything I ever wanted." She blinked and smiled a bit. "Why is that?"

"Because, over these months, you've made me _feel_."

He brushed his lips against her hip, kissing it softly.

Gaara then pushed two fingers inside her wet folds, earning a gasp from the pinkette. She moaned and bit her lip, moving her head side to side. Sasori _never_ made her feel this way.

"G-Gaara..." She practically yelled. He smiled and removed his fingers, before removing his own clothing, which joined hers on the floor.

Sakura kissed him this time, moaning when he pushed himself into her. She arched her back against him, making her breasts press against his naked chest. He growled lowly and began moving inside of her, loving the feeling of how tight she was.

She bit her lip, scratched his back, moaned his name over and over, as he continued moving within her. He hit her spot with every thrust and it felt so good. Sakura felt herself ready to climax, so she wrapped her legs around his waist to make him go in deeper.

He groaned and rested his head on her shoulder, plunging into her wet folds until she climaxed with him. "Gaara.." She whispered, just before passing out on the pillow. Gaara chuckled and pulled out of her, laying down beside her.

How anything could ever lead him to this was beyond his control. He _loved_ her. Gaara pulled her to him and held on tightly, like it would be taken away.

Sakura blinked and looked at the clock, the blurry numbers turning clear and she grown more awake. It was about three in the morning and Gaara was nowhere in sight. She looked over toward the window and there he was, staring up at the moon.

"Gaara?" He looked at her and his eyes remained blank; void of any real emotion.

She looked away. "Do you regret making love to me?"

At first he was stunned with her question and he shook his head at her stupidity, going over to the bed to be with her. Gaara grabbed her chin and made her look at him, while he had a smirk playing upon his lips. "I would _never_ regret it."

"Good. I- I love you."

He stared at her, eyes open wide and mouth hanging down in shock. Did she just say she loves him? "Sakura... I love you.. too.." Gaara placed a ring on her finger and smirked again whenever she gasped softly. "You will become my wife one day."

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes and she hugged him. "Oh, yes! A million times, yes!"

Gaara hugged her back, knowing that he never wanted to let her go and he never will.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me for this being the end. Please don't say it was rushed either. I ran out of ideas, trust me. Hope you enjoyed the story, though!<strong>


End file.
